<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Noble Sacrifice? by dzamie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460486">A Noble Sacrifice?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzamie/pseuds/dzamie'>dzamie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Female Prey, Human, Human Prey, Implied digestion, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Noncon vore, Oral Vore, Pokemon, Vore, male pred, pokemon pred, pokemon prey, watch your wording when making deals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzamie/pseuds/dzamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a vore fic. Gardevoir is out training with her Trainer, when a wild Vaporeon proves far too crafty to handle. Gardevoir proceeds to make An Mistake.<br/>There is no sexually explicit content in this fic. The "Rape/Non-Con" warning is for Gardevoir getting coerced into being eaten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Noble Sacrifice?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Update: oh my god never use angle brackets to denote Pokemon speak on ao3</p>
<p>"I dare you to post a Gardevoir-centered fanfic that doesn't end up with the Gardevoir and the trainer fucking one another or falling in love with one another or anything of that sort. Protip: You can't."</p>
<p>Well, Anon, looks like I can. Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Preparing for the next gym challenge, Gardevoir and her Trainer were doing some solo training in the woods. Today's target? A Vaporeon, one strangely nimble for his larger-than-usual size. Still, she'd landed more Moonblasts than he had Ice Beams, and it seemed like she'd soon come away the victor. But then...</p>
<p>"Keep at it, Gardevoir! Another Moonbl-argh!" Her Trainer cried out in pain as what she'd thought was a sloppy Ice Beam aimed at her hit its intended target instead. By the time she realized what had happened, a second hit slammed the human against a tree. Her Moonblast went wide, missing the Vaporeon entirely as he ran up to her Trainer, clearly preparing for a final blow.</p>
<p>In an instant, Gardevoir vanished and reappeared next to her Trainer, aiming another pink ball of energy at the wild Pokemon. To her relief, he didn't attack. To her concern, he smiled. &lt;I can take a hit,&gt; he said, then pointed a paw at the human next to them. &lt;Can he?&gt;</p>
<p>Gardevoir snarled. &lt;What are you thinking?!&gt; she demanded, &lt;you're fighting ME!&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;I'm hunting,&gt; he countered, &lt;he seems like easier prey.&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;Let him go.&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;Why? I won my fight with him. Sure, he's no Goldeen, but I won't be hungry for a while after him.&gt;</p>
<p>A groan from her Trainer interrupted them. The Vaporeon recovered first, starting to build up another Ice Beam. &lt;Sorry, lady, can't have my food waking up and running away.&gt;</p>
<p>Gardevoir panicked. &lt;Take me instead!&gt;</p>
<p>The Vaporeon sputtered in surprise, coughing up a few ice cubes. &lt;Seriously? For this guy? What, are you in love with him or something? He's just a human.&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;What? No, I'm gay. But anyway,&gt; Gardevoir shook her head before continuing, &lt;I'm the one who wanted to train out here instead of the city. This is on me, and I refuse to let him suffer for it.&gt;</p>
<p>Her Trainer looked around, trying to get his bearings. "What... Gardevoir, what happened? The Vaporeon... is it checking on me? That was an accident, right?"</p>
<p>The wild Pokemon barked out a laugh. &lt;Oh, that's rich. Alright, how's this: let me eat you, and I promise not to lay a paw on him.&gt;</p>
<p>Gardevoir looked to him, then her Trainer, and back to the Vaporeon. The Moonblast in her palm faded and vanished, and she fell to her knees. &lt;I accept.&gt; At his direction, she leaned forward as he opened his jaws.</p>
<p>Small, sharp-looking teeth framed a pink interior. Gardevoir wondered what he'd tear off first, and regretted not requesting he end her quickly. To her surprise, the Pokemon's jaws stretched far wider than she thought him capable, and as his mouth worked its way over her head, she found her vision plunged into darkness. His throat gripped tightly around her head; she couldn't help but contrast the heat of his gullet against the cold, clammy sensation of his skin. Though, she had to admit as another swallow squashed her face and shoulders with slick, rippling flesh, he was just as damp inside as he was out.</p>
<p>Gardevoir's head entered the Vaporeon's stomach before her Trainer finally suspected something bad was happening. A beam of energy hit her leg and spread quickly over her body, trying to recall her to her Pokeball. With easily half her body wedged inside the devious predator, every part of her self-preservation instincts begged her to heed the call, and maybe her Trainer could outrun the hungry Vaporeon. But it was not nearly a big enough maybe, so she grit her teeth and broke the connection. Vaporeon "rewarded" her with another swallow, cramming her head against the far wall of his stomach and beginning to stretch that, too.</p>
<p>To what small credit she could give the wild Pokemon, Vaporeon didn't try to do anything untoward with his tongue while gulping down her slender waist and hips. Though, with every second forcing her to curl up a bit more as the predator fits more and more of her body inside his bloated belly, she couldn't find it in herself to be thankful towards him. A loud gurgle drowned out her thoughts as her pointed feet were drawn inexoribly into the suffocating warmth and humidity of the Vaporeon's body. Shortly after, they joined her folded-up form in the cramped gut. As the Vaporeon's stomach walls pressed in on her, rubbing and kneading, Gardevoir realized that, like it or not, she would have to trust the Vaporeon to keep his word - she certainly couldn't move packed so tightly in her fleshy prison, and the constant motion and noise made it impossible to concentrate for her psychic powers.</p>
<p>&lt;Hey, tasty lady. I'm about to learn some trivia. I'll let you in on it if it turns out to be true.&gt; Through the hungry gurgling and groaning of his stuffed stomach, Gardevoir made out the Vaporeon's voice. She asked for clarification, but with no response given, figured that he simply couldn't hear her, so muffled she must be, too, through the layers of muscle and fat surrounding her on all sides.</p>
<p>Not even a minute passed before something new pressed against Gardevoir's head. With a grunt, she twisted out of the way, only to learn that whatever he was eating was much bigger than she expected. The Vaporeon once again either couldn't or refused to hear her protests as a new addition to his stomach pressed her even more firmly against the pulsing, hot, slimy walls of her prison than before. Gardevoir vainly hoped that he had overestimated his abilities, and that this new meal would tear his ludicrously-inflated gut open, allowing her to escape and reunite with her Trainer once again.</p>
<p>"G... gardevoir?" said a familiar voice, "why did you give up? You could've fought, or gotten away."</p>
<p>Unfortunately, she realized, the wrong half of her fantasy had come true. That conniving Vaporeon had lied to her, and her desire to protect those around her had made her fall for it. The betrayal triggered a powerful wave of anger to well up inside her; even in her weakened, distracted state, she hoped it would be enough to fuel a psychic attack to take down the backstabbing Vaporeon. Gardevoir shouted in rage and tried to crush the predator with telekinesis. The stomach around her quivered and shook, growling and rumbling from her last-ditch attack...</p>
<p>A loud, rolling belch escaped the Vaporeon's maw, audible even inside his stomach. His stomach squeezed in even tighter than before, squeezing the Gardevoir and her Trainer together - not as friends, not as battle-partners, and certainly not as lovers, but as two particularly large pieces of meat, waiting for the Vaporeon to break them down. &lt;Aw, don't be upset,&gt; the Vaporeon cooed, &lt;I kept my word. Turns out I only need my mouth to scarf down that second course. No paws involved!&gt;</p>
<p>Gardevoir kept trying to struggle her way out of the Vaporeon's stomach, unaware and uncaring of whether she'd come out on land or underwater. She thought her Trainer joined in and tried to help, but the heat, the darkness, and the steady, ever-present churning of the predator's gut sapped her strength, her focus, and eventually, her consciousness.</p>
<p>And with her Trainer, out of reach of a Pokemon Center or any other help, and at whatever mercy a tricky Vaporeon might or even could show, Gardevoir fainted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>